


一则澄清

by Suelmogry



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 绅探 | Detective L (TV), 许你浮生若梦 | Xǔ Nǐ Fú Shēng Ruò Mèng | Granting You a Dreamlike Life (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 生非，罗诚视角私设如山，全程沙雕，设定东江是旧上海的一个区，生非年龄差同朱白我真的好喜欢罗诚弟弟哦感觉超直爽一孩子





	一则澄清

    我叫罗诚，是个街头上讨生活的，街头侬晓得伐？不，不是要饭的，我是正经混帮派的那种街头，混的还是大名鼎鼎的洪帮。什么？我们真不叫罗浮生后援会，虽然我被那群小姑娘们推举成会长已经好几年了，我也不晓得怎么搞的。

    不过最近道上有些关于我的极其不靠谱的传言，我必须得澄清一下，感谢你们报社给我这个机会。

    首先我真不是罗非的司机。他一个租公寓住的，像是能雇得起我的样子？至于为啥他一个招呼我就得开车带他去……那还不是因为我大哥罗浮生命令的。我大哥日理万机，也不是随时都能亲着他那拉风的小摩托去接人的。再说了罗非在我大哥眼里多娇贵，他都舍不得让他吹着风。

    哈，你连罗非是谁都不知道？你们这些人眼里是不是只有玉面阎罗的美色哦？前一阵法租界那个藏尸案总听说过吧，虽然说巡捕房从头到尾都没提过罗非俩字，那不过是因为罗非这个变态破了案爽完了不要名利，但总归是他几天几夜没吃饭没合眼侦破出来的。当时可把我大哥心疼坏了，本来想去威胁报社来着，结果罗非不让他去，俩人在沙利文公寓吵了半天，要不是罗非饿晕了没顾上还嘴，这事还得没完。

    提起我无人不知无人不晓的大哥，就不得不说起第二则传言了。到底是哪个不长眼的说我是我大哥和罗非的私生子？？你怕是被日本人做人体试验的传言吓破了脑子，连男人生孩子都想得出来？？且不说那个罗非虽然胡子拉碴的但实际上比我大哥还小两岁，你们光是看我大哥那拉高了整个洪帮颜值的脸，也知道我不可能是他儿子啊？？

    不过要是罗非能生，我大概就得兼职带一群孩子了。

    所以说，巡捕房那个母老虎秦小曼跟罗非可不是情侣关系，你们这些人不要听风就是雨，还能不能接受纯洁的室友情了。我曼哥，啊不是，秦警探虽然脾气直了点，嗓门大了点，身手快了点，但终归是巡捕房全村的希望，怎么可能看得上罗非那种死基lao……嗯，我是说，他俩差辈了吧。

    至于我跟她，那更是捕风捉影的事。你们不要只看见我跟她一起吃早饭就讲我同人家拉拉扯扯的，要知道那是因为我大哥在屋里跟罗大侦探独处，她一个未出嫁的姑娘总不好在那傻听着吧，不然老了会像苏苏姐那样一边露出兴奋的笑容一边把扇子扇到飞起，超可怕。所以我还能怎么办，毕竟我早晨给他俩送完饭自己还没顾上吃，只能顺道请她吃饭呗。

    当然了，我和那个古怪法医也没有因为秦小曼争风吃醋……不知道你们都怎么想的，一天天怎么有这么多八卦。那个本杰明确实看我们洪帮不太顺眼，那是因为他神经病！他嫌我们砍完的死人没看头没有美感！我就不明白了你说我大哥上赶着讨好罗非还给他们送标本都图什么，人家背地里还不一定把这些尸体怎么了呢，偏偏我大哥看着罗非高兴他就高兴。这事儿上还是曼哥够意思，她坚决拒绝了罗非和本杰明拉她入伙做实验的邀请，还痛斥他俩滥用警局资源。滥不滥用资源的我倒没感觉，但是她骂的对啊，“本杰明，你能不能多看看周围的活人？恐女症不是通过看女性尸体就能治好的，我跟你说你这样容易发展成恋尸癖的”。那个怪法医居然还敢冲她瞪眼，真是反了他了。

    哎呦，不知不觉说了这么多，差点忘了正事。我要澄清，我根本没有什么携带巨款前往沙威探长办公室行贿，说的好像人家堂堂巡捕房总捕头的大门多好进似的。沙威探长是个老好人，眼光独到，脾气也好，这么说他我都听不下去。何况我们洪帮凭本事打天下，我们一没偷二没抢的怎么就需要行贿了。那天我提的大行李箱里根本不是银元，也不是钻石，而是我大哥一早说好要送给罗非……嗯捐给巡捕房的最新式的打字机，他说这些洋人的玩意儿他用不惯，钢笔字尚且还写不好呢，不如给这些警探们，这样他们办案更有效率。所以我才直接带给了沙威探长让他帮忙分配好，你别看探长嘴上嫌弃我大哥乱扔钱，心里却感激极了。我知道他是个有原则的人，并不会因此对我们这些帮派争斗多加照拂，但是只要他对手下好，对罗非好，我大哥就高兴了，看着我大哥高兴，我也开心。

    什么？编辑要我写清楚洪帮跟巡捕房是怎么勾结的？这都什么用词啊，我们是合作关系好不好。而且你们都不看报纸的吗，前两年轰动一时的美高美枪击案没听说过？

    好吧，那我就大概地讲一讲哦，就是那年我们洪帮时运不济，仇家在暗处放冷箭，整得我们猝不及防，美高美也因为涉嫌枪击公租界警察局局长之子被迫停业，最惨的还是我大哥罗浮生，命悬一线不说，还被当成了嫌疑犯抓走，帮里弟兄都急疯了，偏偏警察局那个许公子跟大哥有仇，说什么也不放人。

    于是我们家洪澜大小姐着急啊，她本来跟许公子有婚约，现在眼见着人话对方是听不进去，索性吩咐我们绑架来了法租界鼎鼎有名的罗非罗大神探。哦，编辑说这段故事不可以随便写，那好吧，总之我们请来了罗非查案子，一开始人家肯定是不乐意的嘛，我大哥蹲在局子里听说了大小姐这操作也不太开心，气得我们大小姐提着鞭子押俩人见面，结果你猜怎么着，没错，他俩人居然就这么看对眼了。

    哦……我没跑题啊，是，我知道你们让我讲的是洪帮跟巡捕房，可首先是因为我大哥跑去巡捕房蹲罗非下班啊。那个枪击案不久就水落石出了，其间还有些道上的交流我也不好展开讲，但是从那以后大哥就开辟了一条骑车新路线，动不动就往罗非那里献殷勤。有一次赶上瓦伦丁节，他就一定要弟兄们在巡捕房门口守着给来往的警探们送花，美其名曰感谢人民公仆，其实是因为这样他才能名正言顺地把最好看的玫瑰都送给罗非。这个逻辑我不太懂，弟兄们嘀咕了几天也没敢抗议，毕竟大哥做的一般都是对的。可是，要知道我们洪帮可都是能打能杀的糙老爷们儿，巡捕房除了秦小曼也没有女人，那天巡捕房大门口的气氛无比尴尬，但是围观群众又多，这花拿不拿的都不合适。

    当然了，最后大哥发现那天罗非根本没去，据说是推理出了警局必有一出闹剧，索性蹲在家里复盘推演手头的疑案。所以等大哥杀到沙利文公寓的时候花都蔫了，惨兮兮地被拒之门外，最后还是爬了窗户才进去的。怎么就“最后不还是进去了吗”，那大冬天的翻窗户多冷啊，还得叼着玫瑰花，玫瑰花是有刺的知不知道。

    总之一来二去的，我大哥和我先是跟沙利文公寓的房东搞好了关系，再后来秦警探也终于看我们顺眼，有时候大家还会互相照应，比如给被包围的警探们当个增援什么的。也没啥坏处，毕竟这帮人仗义，不像某些嘴上喊着兄弟背地里捅刀子的伪君子。这世道这么乱，多一群朋友也算多一条路。

    好了，我就说这些。

    嗯？罗浮生跟罗非的关系？这有什么好澄清的啊，这不用澄清。他俩就是有一腿，没错，大概能纠缠一辈子的那种。


End file.
